


you’re my home

by trillnaturalist



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Found Family, Other, Pre-Canon, maybe a little plot oops, they are sweet and trans and so am i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillnaturalist/pseuds/trillnaturalist
Summary: Adira and Gray on the generation ship, baking cookies, in love.That's it :)c
Relationships: Adira Tal/Gray Tal
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	you’re my home

“Hey, is that my hoodie?” Gray’s voice was soft, a playful smile on his lips.

Adira laughed sheepishly, running up to Gray as they entered the small room, “Maybe...it smelled nice, like you. And I was cold.”

“Keep it,” Gray pulled Adira into a hug, “it looks better on you than me.”

They were alone in a kitchen -- real, not holo -- it’s sleek countertops covered in a thin layer of dust. With the use of replicators, there wasn’t much need for a full kitchen on a generation ship like the one the two teenagers had been living on. The cramped room existed mostly as a fail-safe in case the replicators couldn’t be repaired, but since it technically open for anyone to use, Adira and Gray often found themselves baking in the small kitchen to get away from the crowds in the ship. Gray had already brought the ingredients -- replicated, from his quarters -- in a large bag. Adira helped him unpack the bag, then pulling out a stand mixer in the kitchen.

“So, cookies?”

“Yea,” Adira said, “I had a long day in engineering, and wanted something sweet. The new guy working with me? I know he doesn’t mean it maliciously… but I don’t think he could be more annoying if he tried to be.”

Gray nodded as they spoke, making eye contact. A slight smile played on his lips as Adira finished their sentence, “Something sweet? But Adira, you’re already here”

Adira snorted, blushing, “And not fully replicated cookies either -- it just doesn't taste the same. Plus, then I wouldn’t get to spend this time with you, not surrounded by a crowd of people who want to know how my life is going as a ‘teen genius’” - they rolled their eyes, making air quotes - “or making me feel like my skin is just all _wrong_ when people call me ‘she,’ or remind me of a family I’ve lost with their talk of their own parents…”

“Hey, you don’t have to justify it to me, I get it,” Gray said confidently as Adira trailed off, “Really, I do. So: cookies. Do you have a recipe?”

\---

“How much flour did you say?” Gray asked, already holding a scoop in the jar of flour. Adira scanned the recipe on their Padd, “Uh…. two and a quarter cups.”

Gray didn’t bother to turn down the mixer speed, measuring out the correct amount of flour before poured it into the mixer and--

The mixer still moving fast from incorporating liquid ingredients, the flour sprayed out of the mixer and right at Gray. Adira turned around quickly to the abrupt noise of Gray coughing loudly. They saw him covered in flour, the white powder a light layer over Gray’s chest and face. Adira struggled to turn off the mixer in between giggles, “Y-you look like a ghost.”

Gray caught his breath, flour no longer spraying into his face. Looking down at himself, the trill realized how ridiculous he looked and joined Adira in laughter. He wiggled his fingers by his face, “Oooooh, am I scary?”

A hand up to their open mouth in mock surprise, Adira raised their eyebrows comically high, “ _The scariest._ ”

Gray stepped out of the cramped kitchen for a moment to brush the flour off himself, while Adira took on a moment to clean off the table. When Gray came back in, Adira was pouring chocolate chips into the stand mixer. Adira turned the mixer on for a few seconds, then pulled off the mixer bowl and began plopping small circles of dough on a prepped sheet.

Gray walked up behind Adira, resting his head on their shoulder, “Hey, can I have some cookie dough?”

“I don’t think you’re supposed to eat that; it’s not good for you,” Adira said absent-mindedly as they finished scooping dough onto the cookie tray.

“Not good for _you_ , but _I’m_ not human,” Gray slid his head off Adira’s shoulder to look at them, eyes big in an exaggerated expression.

Adira sighed, “don’t give me that puppy dog face. You know I can’t really say no to you.”

They gave Gray the large spoon they had used to scrape down the sides. Adira put the cookie tray into the oven and set a timer, but when they looked back at their boyfriend, they saw a small piece of cookie dough on Gray’s nose, standing out like a chocolate-chip-flavored spotted Rudolph.

Adira giggled, wiping off the cookie dough and popping it in their mouth. A mocking tone filled their voice, “If you’re going to eat the cookie dough, try not to make an adorable mess next time.”

Gray laughed in response, leaning in for a kiss, “I’ll try, but I can’t make any promises.”

After a few moments, they reached a peaceful quiet as they watched the cookies and each other. As the soft hum of the oven filled the room, Gray watched Adira’s lips open slightly, their eyes off in the distance. Gray knew Adira well enough to know that look: he had seen it before they came out to him, when they were about to come up with a genius engineering solution, as they were drawing, off in their own world, gears moving fast.

“What’s wrong?”

Adira looked up, “What? Sorry, I was just thinking.”

“Thinking about what, silly?” Gray tucked a small piece of loose hair behind Adira’s ear.

“Nothing important,” Adira shook themself.

Gray tilted his head, expression soft, “All your thoughts are important to me.”

(With that response, Adira was tempted to make up a story about something trivial and immature, but settled on the truth. It was important.)

“This recipe… it was my mother’s. When I was sick at home, she used to make me a big batch of these cookies. I remember once I had a terrible cold and missed a week of school. I felt terrible -- I couldn’t see my friends or really do anything. She made me cookies and told me I could eat however many I wanted. It… it was small and I was still sniffling as I shoved them in my face, but her love was so warm. To me, these cookies are home, are love of another.

“So when I spent my first week away from home on a school astronomy trip, she taught me how to make these cookies. The recipe was the first thing I made sure I had when I came aboard this ship after she died.

“I wanted to make these cookies with you today because… Gray, you’re my home now. My mom made me these as a sign of family and…. you’re my family too.”

“Adira, I-”

“You don’t have to say anything, I know I’m rambling, It’s-” Adira’s hands were moving fast as they spoke, flustered.

“Shut up before I kiss you idiot… you’re my family too, my home,” Gray grabbed Adira’s hands, soft fingers together as Gray leaned his head forward. Their foreheads touched lightly, a moment of sweet intimacy, needing no more discussion to know they were of the same mind on their relationship.

A loud beep interrupted the honey-like silence between the two. The cookies were done. Adira and Gray broke apart in loud laughter, Adira moving to take the cookies out of the oven, placing the tray on a small wire rack.

“They smell lovely,” Gray said, closing the oven door.

“Like home.”

“Like home,” he echoed.


End file.
